No Possibly Perhaps
by FunkyMushroom
Summary: Slash Tony Iron man /Steve Captain America .You know how you do something maybe stupid and then a bunch of stuff follow suit? Well, This is that kind of Story. Tony did something he might regret and vise versa? Who knows? I sure don't...
1. The beginning

**Movie: The Avengers**

**Pairings: Tony(Iron Man) & Steve (Captain America)**

**This chp. is rated: T**

**Warnings: Alcohol use? Some language... Spoilers(Maybe?)**

My 2nd story :) I just had to write this, all i could think of while watching the movie is that A) Captain America's HOT! and B) That Tony and Steve has got some chemistry going on...hello. So this is the outcome. Hope I don't disappoint... **Thank you for Reading!**

(If you want listen to the song 'You're gonna go far kid,' by the Offspring when there this:*****)

* * *

"_Good morning sir."_ Jarvis voice echoed, greeting Tony stark as he made his way onto a stool next to the bar. The man was groggily reaching for various bottles from an assorted array of liquor stretched out on the bar top. He took a glass and started filling it with whatever he got his hands on, preparing him for today's agenda. He took a sip, his face twisting into one of disgust, but still went on drinking it.

"What's prepared for today Jarvis?" He got up and walked over to look at his own personal view of New York. He leaned onto the cool thick glass awaiting his answer.

"_Today, you have training in the Avenger's head courter,"_ Informed the trusty voice.

Tony inwardly groaned. He wasn't so keen on training with the Avengers, especially since they have been training more as of late. However, he had grown fond of his teammates. _Teammates._ How odd for the Great 'genius billionaire playboy philanthropist' Tony Stark, to have _teammates_. Although he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone or even to himself. He finished the last of his weird concoction.

"_You also have an Avengers press meeting after your training, sir."_

"Great. Smacking around a couple of Guinea pigs in the play pin, then answering questions that have been asked…What? Hundreds of times? Fun," He slowly backed away from the large window. "Prepare the suit."

"_Yes sir."_

"Oh, and who do I have the honor of banging heads with today?" He walked over to the large couch in the middle of the room and grabbed a leather jacket that rested on it.

"_I believe it to be Mr. Steve Rogers, sir."_

If he wasn't in an dreadful mood already, he definitely was now. "Goody, Rogers. I think I'll have another drink before I go."

…

Steve entered the familiar meeting room. He greeted a bunch of empty chairs and a blank table. He was the first one there. He was always the first one there. He gave a big sigh, and plopped down on one of the seats. Gradually he grew accustomed to his new daily life. But something wasn't there, something was missing. Somehow he thought it would never be the same.

He looked around the bare room, finding nothing but emptiness surrounded him. He gave another sigh, this one deeper. As he was staring at the blank wall, waiting for the others to turn up, a hologram popped up from the middle of the table. Surprised, he jumped, causing him and his chair to fall backwards. His heart hammered in his chest, as he got up.

"I'll never get use to that," he muttered, brushing off his tan leather jacket. His calmed down his heart and peered at the hologram. It was in the form of a bulletin board. He walked closer reading what was posted on it. It read the usual spar pairings. Every training, the team was spilt up into a one on one combat and which everyone has to spar with one of their fellow Avenger, as a workout. Or a cruel punishment, as Steve likes to call it.

He read down the usual announcements and stopped when he saw the pair listings. "Ok, Captain America…" He read the pairings out loud. His eyes widen when he saw his name. It was across from—, "Stark…" He threw his head down in defeat and wiped his face from the newly found exhaustion. "Great, today's off to a good start." The door to meeting room then opened and he stood up straight, turning to greet whom it was.

In came Stark, in all his glory. Steve then instinctively lost all sense of greeting him, and frowned. He then took a seat, ignoring the pompous jerk.

"What? No hello? And here I was planning on actually starting on the right foot with you, today. A shame," Tony said, his voice full of the usual sarcastic tone.

"Hello Stark," Steve said, obviously pissed.

"That's more like it," he replied, taking a seat across from his 'Friend.' The sardonic fellow squinted at the hologram, and smiled at the other man. "Looks like you can take all that anger out later, huh Cap?"

The Captain just grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms. He glared back at the other. He concluded that there would and only ever be one man who could make him this way and he was sitting in the very same room as he was now. "We'll see."

"Man, it is such a joy to be around you, Rogers. You make teasing you so much easier than it should be." Now Tony was sure he was shining a stupid wide grin on his face.

"Please, and you make it look so easy to such a big Asshole." He also smiled at his remark, feeling proud, thinking it was the best comeback ever. Tony just glared at him, not an ounce amused. He would remember that when they were fighting. "And another thing, would you quit calling Rodgers or Captain, we known each other long enough. Just call me by my first name," Said the Capitan, becoming a little more serious.

"Steve," Tony said, his mouth enjoying every syllable that came out. It was almost like he sang when he said it.

"Tony," Steve said, purposely sounding disgusted. He then proceeded to laugh some more. Tony continued to glare. Then the door open once again, Natasha and Clint coming in shoulder to shoulder.

"Wow, Tony, you actually are here on time," Natasha observed, taking a seat with Clint.

"Yes, I now feel accomplished," Stark stated wittily.

"Looks like I'm with Thor today," Clint pointed out while staring at the fabricated bulletin board.

"That means I'm with banner, then," the Black widow noted.

"Lucky," Tony playfully pouted. "You'll probably be doing simple exercises, seeing as how we can't have the hulk come out on us." He winked.

The door then opened with Thor slowly sauntering in, every step full of his annoying pride. Following behind, was Bruce. Thor took a seat next to Captain America and Bruce sitting next to Tony. Tony smiled at Banner, who probably was the only Avenger he was happy about working with from the start. This was the exact opposite from the Captain, whose meeting was not as pleasant.

After a couple minutes of everyone sharing words, Steve stood up. "I think we should start our training," He looked over to Tony who was in the middle a compelling conversation about something way above his knowledge. Tony just looked over at him, not in any mood to do so.

"Already? You just can't wait for me to kick your butt, is that it?" Tony shot back, getting up too. The Captain just stormed out, without a word, annoyed. Tony smirked, his reactions quickly became a drug to him.

After walking through a couple of hallways, they made their way into big secure tight door. The room was like a big dome and about the size of a football stadium. Almost like a large vacuum, apart from the air. It's wall were pure white and nothing but it's wall and floor. The perfect arena to fight.

"Let's get this over with," Steve said, walking farther in.

Tony just leisurely walked in, hands in pockets. "How about we not? I'm just not feeling it today, so let's just blow it off?"

"They are watching," He answered, pointing to surveillance camera on the ceiling, "Besides, I want to blow off some steam."

"Oh that's right, I forgot, I big brute like you needs to punch something once and awhile or you just can't function."

"You know what, just put on your suit," He said frustrated. He walk to the side of the room and pressed a button, opening the sliding door. He walk in and shortly came out dressed in his uniform.

"You know what? I don't feel quite comfortable taking orders from someone who wears nothing but a flag," Tony continued bantering, and followed the other, suiting up.

*****They quickly took their places, each on opposite sides of the arena.

"You ready Stark?" The Captain called.

"Ready as I'll ever be, honey," He grinned, and quickly shut his helmet. Silence then filled the room, both waiting for the first move. As the Stark took the first step, the Captain soon followed swiftly gliding towards his target, gripping his shield. As he was a couple yards from him, he leapt reaching tremendous speed. As he was almost over Stark, he planned to swipe at his head with his shield.

Still, as they were just a couple feet apart, Tony shifted, blasting a ray. This caused Rogers to go flying backwards, skidding. He quickly got back on his feet as Stark was advancing towards him in what seemed like he was almost going to break the sound barrier. He prepared himself, standing his ground.

With all his frustration and Anger from the glorious Iron man he built in last months, he waited until he got close enough and dodge the inhuman attack, and caught stark with a punch. Tony then collided with the ground.

He laid there, still. "Good punch."

"Good speed." The captain ran over to him. He was going to show him whose boss, once and for all. He bounded towards him, his blood pulsing hazardously, nothing but sheer revenge on his mind. He repeated his last attack but this time more forcefully. He jumped into midair and came hurdling down onto his prey.

Tony laid there setting his trap, his brain fully taking control of his body, no matter how much it wanted to move. He waited to the last split second until raised his legs, pushing the captain over. He straddled him, pinning him down.

"Alas, not good enough." He opened his helmet, to revealing his overwhelmingly arrogant smile. The Captain just fidgeted under his weight. "So, what was I saying about kicking your ass?"

"Alright, I surrender," He said through his clenched teeth, succumbing to the other. He just wanted him to shut up. Then a loud buzzer went off inside the arena, and then large bold numbers stretched out on the doom. It read, "_Iron man, 1, Captain America,0_." He cursed under his breath as he looked at numbers.

"I guess I do literally come out on top," Tony stated, he relished the moment.

"But without the suit you're just a normal guy, heck the smaller man," the Captain declared.

"Please," Tony said leaning closer to the man underneath him, laughing. "If I recall, I think we already went through this."

"And if I recall, the answer sucked. Money and being a playboy aren't involved with this," He retorted furiously.

"Oh? And what is?" Tony was almost an inch away from his face.

Steve just looked at him crossly, his brow wrinkling. He pushed him back. But Stark just regained his grip. "Man, I have you eating out of the palm of my hand," Tony laughed tauntingly, "I just love you."

"Yeah well I h—," He began to reply but was cut off with a pair lips crashing into his violently. He laid there utterly shell-shocked, wide-eyed. His mind went totally blank, nothing computing, his breathing at a standstill. As the pair of lips left his, he retrieved his breath. He was bewildered.

"_This can't be real… This isn't real."_

He looked up at the man still on top of him. He, smiling as if nothing had happened, and looking smug. He then realized, what was going on. He then pushed the other man off him and stood up. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Tony got up off the ground and began to walk over to the room to the side, to change out of his suit.

"What do you mean 'what was what'? What the hell do think I mean?" He was freak 'in furious, his blood fuming.

"What, that? Please, it was a joke," Tony said turning around to face the enraged man.

"A joke! A kiss is not a _joke_, especially if the person you're doing it too is a _man_," He practically yelled. He never experience something as outlandish as that in his entire life. That would have been unheard of if he was still 70 years in the past, at least not as a joke. His face became a deep beet-red, his whole body cringing as he still remembered the touch.

"Come on, never once, have your buddies jokingly kissed you?" He asked, going into the changing room.

"I don't know what kind of buddies you hang out with, but never have I done such a repulsing thing."

"Hey," Tony said coming out of the room, out of his suit. "I'm a great kisser," He laughed. He saw the still red-faced man quaking with anger, and lost all playfulness. "Alright, sorry, it was purely a joke. But let me debunk this, wake up a smell the coffee and realize that in _today's_ society it is less frowned upon."

"What?" He began to calm himself down.

"But what am I saying, it was just joke," He began to chuckle again, and exited out the big doors letting them slam.

"It's just a joke…" He clamp his eyes shut and rubbed the arch of his nose. He went into the changing room and came back out. He began to walk out the door, trying to leave the confusion behind. Something was different. Like electricity running through every limb and vein of his body. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached to touch his lips, confused. He shrugged it off and kept walking.

…

"Mr. America, could give a lead on any upcoming missions?" Asked one of the many reports in the frenzied crowd in front of him. Flashes of light came at every direction, overwhelming him. He looked at the camera in front of him, at how much time really changed. He opened his mouth to speak but then was interrupted.

"Right now we cannot say, but I assure you, there are always going to be missions," the voice next to him answered. It was none other than Tony. He leaned forward into the microphone, continuing, "But we'll always be here to save the world. Or at least avenge it."

"Thor, can you tell us about Loki?" Inquired another reporter.

"Loki is still indeed imprisoned, where he is heavily guarded," Thor spoke, his voice booming, prideful in his knowledge.

Fury stood behind the Avengers, growing impatient as he looked at the wall-clock. "We will now be answering one more question," he informed, looking out into the crowd.

"Mr. Fury, it has been months but is the Avengers' project going to be permanent?"

"I bet everything on it. Now this meeting is done." He looked at the super soldiers in front of him and began to exit the press conference. The Avengers then follow suit.

Once they were out of the public's eye, Steve grabbed Tony to the side. He quietly whispered, "Why did you answer for me, I had it perfectly under control," He looked at other man questionably and irritated.

Tony remained his cool, still smiling he answered, "It did look like it to me. You were sweating like a pig. I thought you needed help."

"Well you assumed wrong," Steve said still annoyed.

"Look sorry," he said, "You know you're pretty lucky. I've never said sorry this much, in a day, to anyone before."

Steve still looked at him annoyed.

"Alright, how about this; I take you out to a club, drinks on me?" He said, and actually tried to make him believe he was sorry.

"Drinks don't matter."

"Wow, you're an odd man," he stopped walking, and stared at the other man shocked. "Aside from the drinking, you need to go out. Aren't you always cooped up, never coming out of your house? It'll be like a break from your normal life?"

"Ok," Steve agreed, stunned at his own answered.

"Thank god, I thought I was going have to beg," Tony laughed and began to walk ahead to his limo. Steve just blankly trailed behind him, unsure of his decision.

…

"Hey, you're new to this club, right?"

"Umm, y-yes," Steve stuttered, looking at the girl in front of him. He was sitting at the bar, predictably abandoned by the traitor. The girl in front of him was pressing closer against him, half-naked or that what it seemed like to Steve. His face was flushed, and the alcohol wasn't helping a lick.

The foreign music was booming in his ears and everything seemed blurred. "You're so handsome," the girl said, touching his arm, squeezing it, "And muscular. Not like any other man in this room."

"Ah, yes. I mean t-thanks," he said, trying to weasel out of her grip. He was really getting uncomfortable. He had just met this girl and already…

"How about we get away from here, somewhere more private," she said, while pushing her chest onto his arm.

"Ma'am, I," He was looking down at her chest touching his arm and blushed like virgin. Of course he wanted to, but…That was out of the question.

"Alright, that's enough Heather, I think he might explode," Tony said, wrapping his arm around her waist, subtly pulling her away from the blushing idiot.

The girl pouted, "Then, can I have you?"

"Sorry, but I'm babysitting," He looked down at her apologetically, or at least seemly apologetically. She then left them, going on to the next man.

"T-that woman," Steve said and pointed at her, still blushing.

"Haha, you got to be kidding me? You're blushing aren't you?" Tony teased, getting another drink. "You're such a stiff. You have to be more loose. Even with alcohol at your side, you still are the same as ever."

"W-well," He blushed even more.

"Why don't you go dance?" Tony pointed at the dance floor, more specifically at the dancing part. Women pushed up against men, his kind of fun.

"I can't dance, and especially not like that," he nervously took another gulp of his beer.

"I'll get a girl for you, she'll teach you."

"But—,"

"I'll even go out there with you," Tony said, smiling like the devil striking a deal.

Steve just stared at him embarrassed, but did not say anything. Tony took that as a yes, and grab two girls. They made their way to the dance floor. It was clouded with smoke, and was dim. The multi-colorful lights shone through the smoke, the music going at a steady beat. The girl in front of Steve began to sway back and forth and she placed her hand on his hips bringing him closer. He blushed immensely, his skin burning. Alcohol racing through his veins.

Flustered, he began to hesitantly follow the way her hands guided. He looked over at Tony, who was having a good time; he was smiling and watching the girl in front of him. He then looked over at the nervous boy and smirked. He made his way over, leaving the girl behind. "Still not having fun, Captain?" he yelled over the music and placed a hand on the Captain shoulder.

"How can you call this fun? Being handled and pushed on, this isn't dancing. It's practically foreplay between strangers," he also yelled.

Tony just laughed and talked into the Captain's ear, "Welcome to the 21st century, my friend." With that, Tony bumped into him by a push from behind. The crowd around them got closer, and there was barely any room to move. They kept on crashing into each other.

Rogers was burning all over, his face felt as if it would melt from the heat. He guessed his face was as red as a tomato. He hope to god, Stark would notice in the dimness. He would be ridiculed for the end of time. He uncomfortably stood there, heat rising, as the smaller man knocked into him. Their bodies touching more than ever before, Steve couldn't remember a time he was ever this close to a man… And didn't instinctively move away. He blushed at his comrade, everything became more blurred. He felt like doing something he shouldn't.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" He notice Tony speak.

"Yeah," Steve said. He then followed the other man out of the crowd, and out of the club. Outside, the air became clearer. He stared at the other man, as he walk up to his limo that was already parked in front. "Well, I better get going."

"Like that? Aren't you drunk?" Tony stared back, and opened the limo door, a bit tipsy himself.

_"I can't get drunk... but maybe this is the explanation for my weird behavior? I..."_

"A little but it is manageable," He answered back, lying, and stared at the end of the street looking for a taxi.

"Fury would have my head if I let you go home alone," He said, half in the car, "How about you just say at my house."

"It would be to imposing, especially to Pepper," Steve thought of an excuse. He just didn't want to be around Tony right about now, his body heat reminded him of that.

"It's decided then, you're coming," Stark said and got into his limo.

"But—," The Steve stopped and gave up. Defeated, he slid into the car and diving head first into whatever the future held. All he knew was that he didn't feel like himself today.

"Good decision," Tony smirked, and patted his friend's back.

Steve flinched at his pat. He did not want Tony to touch him even more than what just transpired in the place they just left. He just couldn't handle it. They both reeked of alcohol and he just wanted to get this day over with.

…

As they got to Stark Tower and up the elevator into Tony's house, they both flopped down onto the sofa. Both exhausted.

"So, want a drink?" Tony said getting up and walking over to the bar.

"Haha," Steve laughed, "We just were out drinking."

Tony came back a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Says you, you can barely hold down two beers."

"Not true," Rogers chuckled some more. _"I can hold down forty if I wan't." _He reached for a glass and let Stark fill it. He looked and watched the other man as he grab the bottle and drank straight from it. The Captain almost spit out his sip of wine. "There is such a thing called binge drinking, you know."

"Such a square," Tony said after he gulped down more wine. "I live in the moment. I bet you can't even drink half of this."

"Let's see," Steve said, excepting the challenge. It was childish to think, but he was going to show Stark he could be wrong. "Half of this?"

"Yea."

He looked at the bottle and sniffed the fragrance. "Here goes nothing," he said and put the spout to his mouth. He then tipped it up and let the liquid travel down his throat. After about a minute or so he stopped, accomplishing his task.

"Well, you did it," Tony said half surprised.

"And you were wrong," Steve said full of pride, and flashed a cheesy grin.

Tony just took the bottle away from him, "Yeah, but now I'm pretty sure you're drunk." He laughed slightly at the other man. He lay back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

Steve watched him, and did the same thing. He grew tired, and looked to the side of him, staring at the genius. He did have fun today.

"_I guess he IS always right."_ He stared harder at the other man and realized that he just might of had a glimpse of the real Iron Man. _"In a way, it makes sense. Just like in combat, he wears a metal suit that's like a barrier, cutting off the rest of the world, but it's the same way to how he always is. He puts up a defense all the time."_

"So this is how you really are," He said in a whisper, still staring.

Tony turned his attention from ceiling and looked at the other man. "What did you say?" Their faces as close as they were earlier in the day.

"I always thought you were this pompous jerk, like all billionaires."

"I am," Tony laughed, trying to steer clear of the mushy conversation they were headed.

"But somehow you're different," Steve said, growing closer to the other man's face with every breath. His mind was dozing off in the passenger seat and alcohol was now driving him. His body just yearned for something and his lips' memory of Tony's was all the sense they were feeling. He didn't care about the past or the future this time.

Tony watched as his comrade drew closer. He felt his breath caress his cheek, and his body growing hotter. His mind replayed the scene from today's earlier event. He was too drunk to think. Besides, he has done crazier things while drunk before. Tonight can be forgotten. "Most people don't bother to look if there is a difference, Captain."

"They should," Steve's voice deprived of anything besides lust. His body getting too hot for him to handle, his breathing growing hoarse. Alcohol pounded all throughout his body. Everything slowed down. He just want to touch…

Then realizing what he was doing, shock filled his body. He sprang up kicking the coffee table in front of him. Also knocking into the bottle of wine, sending it flying to floor. He tried to reach for it but it crashed before he could. Red wine spilled everywhere and shards scattered all over the place. Tony sat up, shaking himself mentally, to think, he was about to… He looked at the mess and ran over to the bar to get a towel.

"Ah, shit. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and," Rogers said, his brain coming back from space.

"It's alright, don't worry, Cap," Tony said, wiping up the wine. "Jarvis, can you take care of this?"

"_Yes sir, right away."_

Steve just blushed greatly, glancing at the other. Both looking at each other, mentally out of sorts.

* * *

Hope it was okay :) it's been awhile since i seen any movie of them besides the Avengers, so i based all my words solely on what happened in the Avengers. (Like how The Captain and Tony don't get along well at the start. and stuff like that...) Should i continue? I mean I totally like the pairing, it's just the motivation...lol. Sorry if it was inaccurate in places, i'm not a strong follower of the Avengers, all i know is that I love them now! And Loki! love him... don't you? Best villain ever dudes, you can't help but like him. okay i'll shut up now. (Edited)


	2. Twisting Minds Falling Into Confusion

Hi. Well, thank you so much for the reviews, I so totally love all of you, if you are reading this, thanks! Thank you for all the alerts, favorites, reviews, they all brightened my day by miles! Love you.

Well anyways, hope you like this chapter. Honestly, some of this was writing when my creative juices were flowing and not, so excuse it and the mistakes. ;) But i finished it so, yeah!

**Warnings: (T) **

(If you want, listen to 'Sing, sing, sing' by 'Benny Goodman' [prepare to listen to old music, lol] when you see the *****)

(Also, listen to 'Bleed it out' by 'Linkin park' at the second ******) lol, i just want you feel the mood... ;)

* * *

"_What am I doing here?"_ He stood in an opened wooden-paneled floor, the room around him dim. The walls were clothed with red silk curtains, the air thick with a musty kind of feel. Steve took a step back, frantically looking around for any sign to tell him where he was. All he found was the empty dance floor he stood in. _"Last thing I knew I was at Stark Towers."_

***** He then heard a faint humming, or was it pounding? He quickly turned around, looking to all the corners of the spacious room. Then, his ears became filled with a horn like sound, it getting louder as his heart beat faster. Not soon after the whole room was filled with the music. Familiar music.

"Who's there?" He desperately glanced for the source of the music. He stepped back, out of the center of the dance floor, to the side. Cold sweat poured down his neck. As the music got louder, shadows formed in the middle of the room. They faded into outlines and then gradually into a crowd of transparent looking people. His eyes widened as he saw the blurry forms became people.

His breath was caught in his throat, his eyes shifting everywhere. He saw people, of a different shapes and sizes moving to the loud music. Ladies and men paraded the dance floor in wild packs, swaying to the music. Women were dressed in old-fashioned swing dresses of all different colors, men in plaid suits. Legs and arms swinging to the beats of the drum, woodwinds blasting. The dim room now transformed into a usual 1940's dance hall.

He stepped into the crowd, looking at the all too familiar sight. Shock filled him as he looked at the different people all around, remembering. He shifted in between the crowds, staring. He then spotted a man off to the corner, dressed down in gray. Steve shifted through the crowd until he stood in front of him.

"Excuse me," Steve said, yelling over the loud music. As he was much closer, he saw that the figure of the man was paled with gray, as if he was straight out of black and white movie.

The man swayed to the music, snapping his fingers, and averted his eyes from the dancing and looked at Steve. "Hello," he said smiling.

"Where am I?" Steve then returned to staring at the room, still shocked.

"Where?" The man eyed him up and down suspiciously, but still continued to dance, "The stork club of course."

"Stork club, but," Steve bit his lip, thinking hard. _"The stork club was a club back in the… Unless… This isn't…"_ "Sir, what time is it?"

"About have past eight man," He looked away from Steve growing tired of answering and returned to watching the band play.

Steve stepped in front of him, blocking the man's view. The man grew impatient, but still smiled. "No, I mean what year is this?" Steve pleaded, his head pounding with a headache on top of the music.

The man gave him a weird look, after he saw Steve was not joking. "The year? Why it's the 40's," The man gave him one last weird look, and stepped into the dancing crowd.

Steve turn to watch him leave, again drenched in shock. "The n-nineteen forties?" He watched the whole room, mesmerized by what was happening.

He then felt a light tapping on his shoulder and turned around. A recognizable woman stood behind him. Her rich brown locks waving and curling and her lips painted a bright red. She too was dressed in a swing dress; it was pure white.

Only on word escaped the Captain's lips. "Peggy," it echoed through his brain. He watched as she smirked and touched his arm gently. "Peggy?"

"Hello," she smiled, her eyes stained wet with little tears. She laughed, "Captain."

"Peggy."

"Still never learned how to talk to girls, I see?" She stared deeply into his eyes. "And, what took you so long?"

"I—," He stepped closer to her, not believing his eyes. "What?"

"I thought you'd never show up," She took her hands into his, "Your late. I said to be here at eight o'clock on the dot."

"I-I'm s-sorry, I," all he could do was take in the moment. Joy welled up inside of him.

"Now let's dance," she said pulling his hand into the direction of the dance floor. She pulled him in to the middle of the floor.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Steve said, letting Peggy situate his body into a dance position. He grinned.

The last few beats of the song ended, and a slow song then started to play. All he could do was remember the last words he said to Peggy in the aircraft as he was hurdling to his supposed death. How they shared hopeful words to a lost future. The lost promise.

"Now put your hand on my back," She said, directing his arm into the correct position. She smiled at his awkward movements.

"I might step on your feet," Steve chuckling nervously, he looked down at his feet as they began to dance. It felt light. A bliss that could not be described by words alone.

After a few moves, he slipped his foot onto her toe. "Well you weren't lying about never dancing before."

"I've been saving it for the right dance partner, "he re-explained.

"I know, for me," she looked up into his eyes.

They continued to dance, to the slow rhythm. Everything seemed to melt away. Getting use to the moves, he closed his eyes. He waited so long for this; he was not going to mess it up. He savored the moment.

"Captain," he heard her familiar voice ringing in his ears. With closed eyelids, he smiled.

"Captain," again, his name called, but at a different pitch.

He opened his eyes, looking at the room and Peggy fade slowly. He was not ready for this moment to be over. "No," he whispered under his breath as the lady in his arms vanished with the rest of the people in the room. He stepped frontward, trying to go with them.

"Captain," a voice from behind called.

Steve turned around to find Tony walking towards him onto the dance floor.

"Tony?" He questioned, unbelieving what was happening. _"How… I must be dreaming… a dream,"_ He shook his head.

Tony stepped closer to him. He repeated, "Captain."

"Is that all you can say, Stark?" Steve put his head down, tired and frustrated. His hands fell onto the back of his neck, exasperated.

Tony walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Steve lifted his head to meet his eyes, pain struck him inside. Their faces inches apart, growing less by the second. "Tony?" He whispered. Then the space between them vanished, their lips molded together. He felt the urge to pull back, his mind yelling for him to pull back. But his body reacted on its own, and he soon found his hands running up to the other man's neck. His eyes glued shut, forgetting about who exactly was in front of him.

He muffled out words of protest but found no movements to back it up. He kissed back, forgetting his sadness of his loved one who had disappeared, again. He pulled back to breathe, and dared to look at the other.

Tony smirked. His arrogant 'I know, I'm a good kisser' smirk. "Captain," he repeated yet again.

* * *

"Tony," Pepper said, entering the giant bedroom. She saw him sprawled out on the ginormous bed, blankets and sheets tangling every limb of the pasted out man. She stared at him annoyed, tapping her foot and waiting for some reply. With every ounce of her patience, she tried to restrain herself. Tony just lay in his bed, sound asleep. She then glanced at her clipboard she usual held, and found a new use. She chucked it at Tony's head impatiently.

He awoke, startled. Slipping to stand, he stood on the bed in a defense mood. He then saw Pepper near the doorway and stepped off his comfortable bed, rubbing where she hit him. "Well, that wasn't a very nice wake up call," He walked over to her and gave a good morning peck on her cheek. But her eyebrow was still arched in annoyance.

"Would you like to tell me something?" She asked, her tone clearly irritated.

He just proceeded to stare at her, looking for some answer on her face. "Sure, I if knew what I wanted to tell you?"

"Why is there a passed out man on the couch, downstairs?" She returned to tapping her foot.

Then it hit him, he forgot that yesterday he brought Captain America home. He then felt a slight panging in his head. "Oh, umm, we were out late last night drinking and he didn't have a way to get home," He looked at her unchanging face and decided to use his 'I'm sorry' tone, "And so I thought it was good idea to bring him here?"

"Oh yeah, good idea," she repeated sarcastically. She was now giving him the death stare.

He adverted his eyes, looking anywhere but hers. He looked out the window to his right, staring at the bright light shining through into his room. _"It must at least ten o'clock."_ Then he stopped dead in his tracks, remembering. "What time is it?"

"The time?" Pepper asked perplexed at his random question.

"Oh shit," He said, running his fingers through his hair. "We were supposed to go to training today." He quickly walked to closet, picking out the closest piece of fabric he spotted. He rushed into his bathroom, changing and rapidly brushed his teeth. He came out, his clothes partially on and his hair ruffled. He then grabbed a pair of undies and rushed to the door.

"What?" She turned to watch him at the doorway.

"Can't explain right now," He said, running out the door.

"But you didn't even get a shower," She said, poking out of the bedroom door. She watched him run quickly down the hallway.

He ran down the stairs into the room the Captain was knocked out in. "Jarvis open the blinds," he commanded. Soon after his orders, the large panoramic window's blinds slid open, bright light soon illuminated the room. He then hastily ran over to the couch and saw Steve stir in his sleep. "Ok. Wakey, wakey, Rogers," he said, reaching down and lightly slapping the other's face.

The Captain remained in his slumber, not feeling a thing. Tony stood impatient over him, and began to lightly shake him. "Captain…Captain," he lowly whispered to him. "If you don't get up, I swear—."

"Mnn, Tony," Steve whispered back in his sleep. He turned onto his side.

Tony grew more aggravated, and moved close to his ear. "Captain!"

Steve eyes smacked wide open, as he realized he was dreaming. He turned to face Tony, he, right in front of his face. "Tony!" He sat up quickly, moving to the far end of the couch.

"No time, Captain-obvious," he said, quickly moving to the door, "We have to get going."

"Huh?"

"We're late for training," Tony said, grabbing a jacket that was sprawled on the table next to the door.

Steve turned his attention to the window, noticing the time as well. He finally sprang off the couch and darted to the door as well. "It's so late," he said, walking up next to rushing man.

Tony just ignored the other's stupidity and opened the door. "Jarvis, prepare the suit and car."

"_Right away,_" Jarvis answered, following his orders.

"I understand me being all rushed, but what do you have to be rushing for?" Steve observed his odd behavior.

"Let's just say I don't want be held back after training," Tony answered.

"Oh yeah," Tony threw the underpants he was holding at the Captain.

"What are these?" Steve looked down, a bit embarrassed.

"Really, does you stupidity just come to you or do you have to work for it?" Tony just left, the now slight pissed Captain behind, making his way to the car.

* * *

They entered the training facility, their pace quick.

"I can't believe you _had_ to make a stop at a Starbucks to change into the underwear," Tony said, irritated beyond all hell. "You've could of just changed in the car."

"Star-what? Anyways, and with the way you drive…. Ha," Steve just followed behind him, slightly embarrassed.

They were in front of the meeting room, and walked quickly in. They greeted bloodthirsty eyes as they walked further into the room.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Clint said, lifting his legs up onto the table, crossing them. "What, a giant ferocious Hamster on the freeway create traffic, because I hope to god that's the explanation."

"Where have you two been?" Widow said, annoyed herself.

Tony and Steve froze in place, having nothing to do but stare. "Well, Steve…," Tony began, walking to his usual seat, next to Banner.

"Tony…," Steve gave him a glare.

"You humans still fascinate me to no end," Thor began, also equally pissed, "I, who have to cross worlds cannot tamper with this."

"You know that today's a special training, right?" Bruce said, smiling slightly at Tony, keeping calm.

"Does that make you really mad?" Tony said to Banner, trying today.

"Tony," Bruce said, rebuking him.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but," Clint said, getting up from his chair and leaving, "But I have a hot date with my poker buddies after this and I would like this to be over a.s.a.p."

"Agreed," Thor approved, also leaving. The rest soon follow suit, going to the training room.

They all piled into the familiar arena, the pure white doom. Except, instead of the room being totally empty there was now a mini replica of some ofNew York city. Buildings, streets, cars, detailed meticulously to the very most minuscule thing. Heck, there were even the familiar hotdog venders on the end of every street in New York.

Once they stepped in, a buzzer sounded and large picture came up on the screen of the doom. And a, one very irritated, Nick Fury appeared on it. He looked at the Avengers who were just getting in, his eyes forming in to _furi-_ous slits. He cleared his throat, "Nice that you finally showed up Stark."

"Oh come on Fury, you know you love me," Tony commented, "Besides, the Captain was late also."

"Tony… I'll deal with you later," Nick said, trying to calm down the bulging vein on his forehead. "Alright, suit up men." With that comment, the Black Widow gave Fury a dirty look.

They all piled in the changing rooms to put on their uniforms, one by one coming out. After they finished suiting up, they all waited on a wide street in the middle of the city replica.

"Avengers, here are the teams," Nick said, his voice booming over the doom. "Thor, widow, and Stark against the other team; the Hulk, Hawkeye, and Captain America. Got it? No rules," Fury then sign out, the screen on the doom disappearing. The Avengers looked at each other.

"Welp, let's do this," Tony said, putting down his helmet on his suit. Teams got into their respected sides getting ready.

*****Then another buzzer echoed in the arena, signaling the start of their match. They all stood still, waiting for the sign of any move made by their opponents. Thor then took the first step, lunging at Captain America. The Captain carefully dodged Thor's hammer with seconds to spare. Following her fellow teammate, the Widow then made her first attack, moving swiftly towards Hawkeye.

She threw an instant punch at him, him blocking it sturdily. She then kicked his legs, buckling them outwards and struck his head forcefully with the base of her palms. He stumbled a little bit backwards but then gave a good punch or two in her direction, cornering her. She then jumped on the side of the building she was nearing and, like a feather, bounced off its side in a flip. She continued escaping down into an alleyway, concocting a trap. Hawkeye followed suit, an arrow ready to go.

Iron stood in front of Banner, who was still in his human form.

"So," Tony said awkwardly, looking at the other man.

Banner put his hands into his pockets and smiled, "Yeah…"

"I'll be with Widow," Stark said, pointing into the direction of his teammate.

"I'll be over here, hulking out," Bruce said, then continued down the street to one of the hot dog carts.

Iron man then lifted off in the direction of the Black Widow, leaving Banner behind. He flew high, above the city replica's tall buildings, getting an aerial view off his surrounds. He spotted Widow and Hawkeye, Hawkeye's arrow blowing up yet another side of building and Widow doing perfectly fine. He looked to the other side of the city to see Captain America and Thor smashing a few buildings themselves. Captain America struggling against Thor.

"Well, I guess I'll just go relax over th—," his words were soon cut off at a strong force from behind sent him hurdling 6 feet deep in the street's concrete. He shook his head as he got up, and looked above to see a huge green object leaping straight on to him. He then started to leap towards the side avoiding being hit but was just thrust into the air once more by another strong punch.

He caught himself in the air, and flew away from another punch directed by the Hulk. He saw the large Green beast climb onto another building, getting ready to lunge at him again.

"Damn," Tony said, he sent a beam to the Hulk's head. This made the hulk lose grip a bit, sliding down the building.

The big green monster screamed out in nothing but rage. He set himself down onto the ground, making dents in the street, and put his arms out wide. In seconds, he brought them together in a clap. A strong wind that of a thousand hurricanes blew Iron man from where he floated, almost across the arena.

Tony crashed into one of the buildings across the arena, and slid to the ground. "Jarivs, power level."

"_Power is at 85% sir," _Jarvis informed.

"Alright," Tony said, getting up. He walked a few feet, and saw something out of the corner of his eye across the street he was on. Thor blasted the Hammer down onto Captain's shield, the force making him slip backwards a little. The Captain then shifted to the right of Thor, stepping forward into him, he swiped his shield at his back. Thor fell frontwards and soon turned around bracing his stance.

"So, Thor, how's it going," Tony called, from where here stood, down the street.

Thor let out a loud grunt as he swung his Hammer hitting Captain America in the chest, the poor fellow falling back a couple yards. "How do you think?" He said, walking towards his teammate. "Where's the Hulk?" Right then, the big bloke jumped up, out of nowhere, and backhanded Thor. The building behind him, making a great Thor-impression mark on its wall.

"Well, that answers that question," Tony said, shooting at the Hulk's hand, stopping it from further smashing Thor into the building.

The Captain joined the fight, smashing his shield onto Tony. Tony turned around, receiving another quick punch throwing him off. "Stop dilly-dallying," the Captain said through clenched teeth.

"Who says that with a straight face?" Tony said giving him a punch back.

"Incoming," the Widow said, from behind, running at full speed towards the fighting. With her whole body, she double-kicked the Captain right in the head, making him stumble.

"Incoming?" Tony said looking at her. Then he saw an arrow, shoot straight towards his chest, and moved out of the way. He saw Hawkeye, chasing after Natasha, getting another arrow ready to fire.

"So here's the party," Clint said, shooting an arrow at Thor, who was busy using his lightening power, putting it to use on the Hulk.

"How nice, the gang's all here," Tony said, getting ready to dodge another attack. Then a Buzzer sounded. The whole city replica vanishing away, turning into the white barren arena it once had been. The Avengers stopped fighting, standing still, all except the Hulk who was still pounding on Thor.

"This was all technology?" Steve asked, standing dumb struck, looking all around him.

"I know right? The future is awesome," Tony, said patting him on the back. They all then direct their attention to the, now pulled up, screen on arena's wall. Nick Fury showed up on it.

"Time's up, that will be all for today," Nick said quickly, and tuned out, the screen vanishing.

"Yes! I'm ready to whoop some asses at poker," Clint said, fist pumping and happily skipping towards the changing room to the side of the arena.

The hulk then transformed back into Banner, the mutated DNA taking its leave. His face contorted in anguish, but after a minute, he grew less pained.

"I'll never stopped loving that," Tony said, fascinated by Banner yet again.

"Hey, Banner, want to go out for drinks later?" Natasha said, walking to the changing room.

"Sure thing," Banner said following her.

"Oh so you invite him, but not me? I see how it is…," Tony called back at her, slightly hurt.

"Give it up. I'll be taking my leave as well," Thor, said exiting out the Arena, returning to his own world.

Tony just looked at Steve, purposely putting a look of disappointment on his face, "Well, I'm stuck with you."

"What makes you so sure of that," the Captain said, walking towards the changing room himself.

Tony followed behind, catching up to him. "I'll ignore that. So, wanna do something? I'm planning on blowing off my lunch meetings today."

"And I was planning on staying at home," The captain said, going into his own private changing area, as is for the others. The room was very bland, the colors black and silver lining up over the walls, nothing but a glass case was in it and a locker. Tony followed him in, suiting down.

"You're such a loser," Tony said, leaning on the wall inside the room. "Have you never had fun, old man?"

Steve started taking off his suit, mask and all. He took off tight air-sealed fabric, "Man, it's good to be out of this. It's very good as in flex ability, but it so stuffy in there."

Tony just watched him and laughed. "I could put a cooling system in there, if you'd like?"

"No, no technology," he said back, serious, stubbornly.

"Come on, it'd be much more efficient," tony said stepping closer to him.

The Captain continued stripping down to the very last cloth, his borrowed underwear flashing.

"Pfft," Tony laughed seeing his under wear, tightly fitting the other.

Steve looked down and looked at the other embarrassed, "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Yeah, well just don't soil it, okay?"

Steve blushed a bit harder and walked over to his locker, taking out his clothes. He dressed up and walked out with the other man. "So, what did you want to do again?"

"I don't know; maybe go to a strip-club, or something?" Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve's way, but it was answered with a glare. "Or maybe just go out for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll go," Steve, replied.

"Good because I know the exact place to take Captain America," Tony replied smiling at an inside joke Steve couldn't possibly get. They both walked over to the exit of the arena and left it behind.

* * *

"So can you tell me why we're here again?" Steve whispered, slightly annoyed.

"Why? Because it pretty freak 'in funny," Tony answered. He stared back and him quite amused at how the other looked. They were sitting at a table in, none other than McDonalds. "This place was practically made for you, Captain _America_," He laughed and started to sip his drink.

"I still don't get that joke you're so keen on insinuating," Steve said, looking around the restaurant. Right next to them, there were a mom and her child, who was screaming and blubbering. Steve tried to tune out the screeching. "Why did you bring us here to this… this—," He stopped talking, as he glanced at the mom. She was practically drooling over him, and stared at him as if he were the last chicken wing. He just awkwardly moved in his chair and cleared his throat.

"This?" Tony said, purposely pushing the Captain's buttons.

"You know. Besides, wouldn't people…notice you?" Steve said, biting in his burger.

"Yeah, but I don't know," Tony said, finishing the last of his food. "I like to take a break from the rich and famous life sometimes."

"Makes sense," Steve said finishing his burger in seconds. They both finished, and got up, leaving the McDonalds. They walked over to the car, in front of the place and got seated in.

"Where off to next Captain?" Tony said, starting the car and pulling off quickly.

"There's more? You just can't stay still can you," Steve said, strapping his seat beat on. "Haven't you had enough of me yet?"

"You know Rodgers, I think you're growing on me," Tony answered, looking at him with a cheesy smile painted on his face.

"Well, you're just giving me more of a reason to dislike you."

"Oh, but that's my job."

Steve looked at the man next to him, shaking his head, smiling. True, he had never met a guy like Stark before. He looked at him, Tony with his magnetic smiled and charming charisma. He laughed.

"What are you laughing at," Stark looked over at Steve, grinning questionably.

"Nothing, let's just go to your place," He said, looking off.

* * *

Once they got to Stark Tower, they both entered the familiar room, sitting on the familiar couch. They ended up just watching TV together, flipping through the channels and stopping at random. They were currently on a romantic film; the Titanic was it?

"Man, why are we watching this?" Tony said, holding the remote ready to change the channel. But he just stayed in that position, not finding himself able to.

"I find it interesting," Steve said, totally glued into it. But true fully, he would with any movie or show considering where he was from, television was not as advanced and common as now. Also, the movie he was watching, he felt it somewhat familiar, the ending.

"How could you possibly find this interesting? I mean there was totally enough room on the dresser for the both of them; the whore could've scooched over," Tony said, thinking that if he was in the movie he would be the one on the dresser, screw love.

"I sympathize with him," Steve said, still looking directly at the TV. "I kind of went through the same thing, but I never got to say 'I love you' to her…" he said, without thinking. He then caught himself, and forgot that he was talking aloud. He looked at Stark, wishing he didn't hear that.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up," Tony said and turned his whole body towards Steve, fully interested. "So what you're saying is… is that you never said 'I love you' to her?"

"Yeah," Steve said, embarrassed with his cheeks and ears heating up.

"Elaborate on that, shall we?" Tony focused his full attention on him.

"Uhh… well I was busy crashing the plane I was in into the ground, as you know, and I was talking with her and we made a promise that we'd see each other again and dance," Steve looked at Tony, getting confused as he strung words out. He remembered his dream, and became even more confused.

"So, at your death, all you could talk about is dancing? You'd think you would have told her 'I love you' or something like that," Tony looked at the other man, feeling sorry for his stupidity. He looked back at the TV, shaking his head.

"It wasn't like that, per say. That was my way of telling her she was special to me," Steve explained, in defense.

"You really are stupid," Tony said, and flipped the channel once more, pissed at the movie for some reason. He change it to some playboy bunny show, "Now this is more like it."

Steve looked back at the movie, "Hey, I was watching that!" He saw the new channel they were on with some beach blood hotties gathering around a huge pool, barely having anything on but strings. His whole face became a bright tomato red, his whole body becoming interested on its own. He looked away, at Tony who was pleased with the show, sitting up interested.

"Whoo! Now this is T.V," He said, leaning closer to the television. "You see that brunette, damn," He licked his lips.

"How could anyone watch this," Steve said, still trying to look away, flustered.

"Come on Rodgers, I won't tell anyone. You'll still have that saintly look, you can relax," Tony laughed.

Steve looked at the T.V and watched. He then got what Tony was getting at. They were attractive. He would have like them with little more clothes on, but still very attractive. His whole body grew heated, becoming red all over with embarrassment and with interest. He watch as the women frolicked and touched each other. He looked at Tony, who was totally immersed in the show, not showing a bit of remorse.

"I'm going to get a couple drinks," Tony said getting up, his eyes still glued to the television.

Steve just sat there staring blankly. His whole body feeling strange; a familiar strange. He looked down at his pants, which was getting tighter and tighter by the second as he grew a hard on. His face flushed completely red, seeing himself pitch a tent. He looked back at Tony who was at the bar, fixing up some weird drink. He took a pillow lying next to him and put it on his lap.

"Alright," Tony said enthusiastically, taking his seat and handing a drink to Steve. He looked down at the pillow and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Look, I know you're shy and all but, I don't quite appreciate you pressing my pillow, which I use from time to time, on your hardening crotch."

Steve took a sip of his drink and spit it right out as he computed his words, "Wha-Wha-I—I, no, umm," He sputtered nonsense, feeling like he was going to explode from embarrassment and wiped his mouth.

"Oh, yeah?" Tony said, moving closer.

Steve looked anywhere but Tony, "Please, this isn't…I—."

Tony slowly got up and stood in front of the Captain. "You're so easy to tease."

"What?" He looked up at him confused, pressing the pillow firmly on his lap.

Tony licked his lips, smirking. He leaned down closer, putting one knee on each side of the Captain and pushed his shoulders back. Steve fell back on the couch, Tony rested both of his hands on the couch fully incasing him. He looked down at him chuckling.

"Look, stop playing," Steve warned, looking both directions, not looking at the face in front of him. He very well knew he could push him off any time he pleased but just couldn't.

"Let's be horny together Captain," he said, his voice mimicking one of a girl's, particularly a young one.

"This is not funny," Steve looked him dead in the eye, pissed.

"It's not,' Tony said, imitating his expression. Then he went in for the kill. He crashed his lips onto Steve's, forcefully. He continued, and reached a hand down to pull the pillow out of his lap. And sat himself down, replacing it.

Steve went numb, with shock. His whole brain going out of use, and his breathing trapped. He couldn't do anything but do what was natural. He kissed back, sliding his hands quickly along the other's back, pushing him closer. He grew harder than before, feeling the throbbing pain pulse throughout his body, burning it up. And the pressure on it, provided by the man on top of him, made the sensation more pleasurable. He moaned into the other's mouth.

Tony smirked, as he saw the other fall to his powers. He loved tormenting him, and broke from the kiss, smirking devilishly. Steve opened his eyes; they full of lust. "Alright, le—," Tony began to say, beginning to explain it was purely a joke but Steve brought him in for another kiss. Tony's eye grew wide with shock, seeing the other kiss him more passionately, full of longing. "Cafp," Tony muffled into his mouth, trying to protest.

"Mnnm, fuck." Steve didn't care. He just wanted this, he didn't care who was on top of him, making him feel this good. It was long over do. He used to think this was meant for waiting, for the right person but now… Now it was messed up. He lifted his hips up, thrusting.

Then they both heard a click at the door, and it open. They separated from each other as fast as they could and looked at the person coming through the door. Pepper, came in, hands full of stacks of paper. Tony straightened himself out and glanced at Steve. He rushed over to her. "Pepper," he said, thanking her more than ever.

"Oh Tony I—," She looked past him to see Steve on the couch. He quickly put the pillow on his lap. "Oh, Hello, Mr. Rodgers."

"Hi, Pepper," he said, acting as nonchalant as he could. "Please, call me Steve."

"Steve," she said smiling. She walked in, handing some of her papers over to Tony. They both walked over the stair well. "Tony, help me put these upstairs."

"Sure thing." they both continued to the stairwell. Tony looked back at Steve, making eye contact. Their minds twisting, both feeling faint. They both looked at each other but were only thinking of one thing; '_what the hell just happened?'_ And then something, something… started sparking, igniting? Moving inside them?

* * *

Okay, so basically repeated chapter one, but with more 'ummph,' yeah... But hey, i'm giving you want you came here for, am i right? lol I threw in some jokes like _furi-ous_, that cracked me up, i don't know about you...hahaha and _Captain-__obvious_.. hahaha.. no? okay... Hope you some-what liked this chapter! Oh, i also did my studying too, bought all the movies, both iron mans, captain america, thor, the hulk... yup lol. I even have the Avengers... shhhh! I hope i get better at writing fight scenes, and making out scenes because they are new to me ;) If anything's incorrect please tell me! :) **Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Friends? But why is it that

Hiya! Another Chapter, thanks to you guys! You rock! Thank you so much for reading! I love you! **Hope you like this chapter!**

**Warnings: (T)**

Well, please ignore any mistakes because there are probably a lot... Hopefully not to many, but when I'm writing you never know... ;) Please bear with it :)

(Don't really have a song for this chapter, all i can say is that I listen to a lot of 'Florence and the Machine' songs...)

* * *

Tony sat there, his head rattling around thoughts, questions, memories. His eyes strained to no end, they burned. He stared blankly around him. He didn't move, his body laying perfectly still on his lab's floor, not thinking of anything. But not thinking of nothing. A headache then rang in his head, the first time his brain ever sore from thinking. He didn't know this feeling. It was strange. All he wanted was to be free of it.

The pounding increased as his mind gain more questions, they all floated around unorganized. _"I-I can't think of anything else."_ He wrapped his hands around his head, and messed his hair in frustration. He clasped his eyes shut as tight as he could, trying to forget whatever the hell this feeling that was plaguing his body. His surroundings were the same, the lab full of chunks of metal, wirers spewing out of every nook and crevice of the room. But, why? Why did everything feel so foreign to him at this moment in time? His heart hammered in his chest, the reason unknown to him.

He stood, not being able to take it any longer. He sighed and yelled out in frustration. His body could only feel _his_ touch and_ his_ taste. His eyes widened as he remembered again, how Steve and he had touched, motions full of lust… Anger pulsed trough out his body. He threw both of his fists onto the glass table next to him, cracking it. He looked at his hands, blood flowing from the fresh cuts.

"What the hell," He whispered and turned to look at the window, his own reflection showing. It had to be at least three in the morning. He made his way over to the window and rested his forehead on the cool surface. "…the hell. I—My body can't stop remembering it..." Tony drew a long sigh, calming himself down. He shook his head, and decided, "It was nothing. _Nothing_. He would've done that with anyone and there was no feelings behind it. Besides, it's ME."

Tony laughed and stood straight, breathing out a full reassuring breath. "Women and energy are my life. I am a walking womanizer and can get any girl I please. I screw around every night, different woman and drinking away sense. No guys. I have no time for them. I'm too busy getting all the attention of super models," He smiled, but then it soon transformed into a frown.

He rubbed the arch of his nose, his brain still didn't listen to his words. He could still recall…

…

Steve found himself turning up in the usual workout room, after he ran out of Stark Tower. He felt too many emotions all at once. He ran out of there after Tony walked Pepper up the stairwell. The shock still was coming to him, remembering how he didn't let Tony pull back. How he craved for the other man's touch. It was too new to him.

He pounded on the punching bag, making the chain holding it swing hazardously. Punching was only way he could let out his frustration and think clearly. However, the only thought coming to him was how good he felt. He hated it. He threw more strong punches and the bag flew, smacking against the wall. Steve stared at it and clenched his teeth. He dropped himself down on the floor, stretching his body so every limb was out across the ground. His chest heaved; a large stressed sigh flew out from his mouth. His eyes fixated on the ceiling.

"_No matter how much I try to think, I still hate him. Everything is a joke to him. He can't leave anything alone, can he?"_ Steve feared closing his eyes, because if he did everything would come back in full detail. It was bad enough he always felt nothing around him, being frozen for a couple of decades and waking up in a foreign time. Now, he was losing his mind to a person who should not make him feel this way. His ears pounded with Tony's voice, every snarky comment, his laugh, and the muffled protest from before.

"I couldn't help myself. He probably never wants anything to do with me. We'll have to talk sometime, whether or not he and I like it. We have to set things straight, once and for all," Steve whispered, his voice full of confusion and shaky settlement. It has to be done… shouldn't it? "I should have pushed him off when I had the chance. It's going to take us back to the way we were, not talking to each other or worse."

He breathed out again, frustration consuming him. These feelings he has were going to be put to an end.

* * *

He walked in to the empty meeting room like he usually did, but this time he entered reluctantly. Steve looked at the hologram projecting from the table and the announcements and pairs listed on it. He went to sit down and looked at the pairs, seeing his name across from Natasha's. He thanked God it wasn't Stark.

His head turned to find Banner walk through the door. "Hey," he said, with a warm smile.

"Hello," Steve said, returning the friendly greeting of his own. _"How can such a nice guy turn into a beast raging full of anger?" _ "How are you?" He watched the other man sit down.

"Alright, I guess. Only a couple more days left of this until we get a break," Bruce said, sparking a conversation.

"Yeah, I heard. Fury is finally giving us a break. I just hope there isn't any national emergency while we're on break," Steve laughed, gaining a laugh from Bruce too. The room then fell into silence. Steve couldn't help but think of yesterday _again_. _"Something is different with all the other Avengers...We have a good time with each other, but… Stark was the only one who could hold a conversation with me and all the other Avengers. Or it's more like he likes hearing himself talk? Even if all the time we spend together is full of bickering, still it's one of the only times I forget about where I am." _ He stared blankly ahead of him, diving in the sea of thought.

"All right, I think we should start," said a voice, from beside him. It shook Steve out of his thoughts, and he returned his attention to the present. He looked around finding all the Avengers in the room. All except for Tony. "He's not coming, so we should just hurry and get this over with," Clint went on.

They walked out of the room, Steve following Natasha. Both of them walked the familiar pathway to the training rooms and entered one. "Stark's not here?" Steve questioned, thinking he should've known better then to believe he would show.

"Why, miss him already? You guys became inseparable in the past few days," Natasha noted walking with Steve to the changing rooms off to the side of the arena. Their uniforms already set out for them. They changed and walked to the middle of the room.

"Well, I wouldn't say—," Steve began to disagree.

"I would," Natasha smiled at the man in front of her. She seemed to have an insight; Steve couldn't possibly even begin to guess.

Steve just gave a weird look in return, and stared into her eyes. He sighed, "Well, not anymore. I can say that with confidence."

"Is that so? You two have a disagreement?" She said, pushing for answer.

"I-I, probably," Steve said, awkwardly. She gave a questionable look at him, but couldn't say anything as the buzzer for them to fight sounded.

"Probably, huh? Alright, I'll leave it at that. But, just know I can see it," she said walking in a circle around him, slowly. The Captain followed her with his eyes in confusion. "You two get on well. I was with Stark a while before the avengers 'assembled.' I was to observe him, and frankly he doesn't let just anyone in. But you… he likes you."

"Oh?" Steve clenched his teeth, he didn't want to talk about him. Just, treat everyone the same and live this fake life until it ends. He threw a punch at her, she, quickly, dodging it. Then she stepped around him agilely and using his body pushing her up, jumping over him. She took her legs around his head and twisted, letting him fall down onto the floor with a thump.

She stepped back away, and looked at him. Letting herself get into a stance, preparing for when the Captain got up. "You're different today. Usually you avoid that without difficulty," she noted.

"I think I'm coming down with something," he said, getting up quickly and thrusting himself towards her with a punch. Again, she dodged it without struggle, and chopped him at a pressure point on his shoulder. It made his right arm go limp; he turned around to see a punch fly right to his face. He stumbled backwards, trying to catch himself.

"Coming down with something, eh? Must be the plague, then. I thought your immune system was—," she began to mock him, but was met with a hard punch letting her fly backwards.

"Let's stop with the chit-chat, shall we?" Steve said, getting annoyed. He was getting tired of her questions, his questions, everything about this century.

Natasha then smacked her lips shut, giving him a dirty look. She got up quickly, and returned her attention to the fight. Steve took his shield and sent it to fly straight towards her. Without a second to lose, she ducked her body falling backwards. Then, she came at him with a kick, swinging it around towards his head. He then blocked it with his arm and took her leg, and swung it to the floor with the rest of her following suit, forcefully. She laid still.

He held her down with his body, and listen for the buzzer as it rang, determining him the victor. She rolled her eyes and shoved him off her. "Next time I won't let you off that easy," she said, brushing her arms off and turned towards the changing room.

Steve looked at the arena wall, as it brought up the numbers, the score showing he won. He followed his sparring partner and went into the changing room. He stared at the black and silver walls, remembering how he and Stark had stood in this very room yesterday, as buddies. He shook his head, and frowned in annoyance.

He continued to change and hanged his suit in the glass case in the middle of the room. He stared at it, sighing. Never in his life had he thought he would end up in the future. The future was supposed to be filled with flying cars or it should have been a utopia. He laughed at the people back in the past, and exited the room.

He saw Natasha making her way, out of the arena, and caught up with her. "Hey," he said walking along the side of her.

She looked at him, irritated, and continued to walk, "Yes, Captain?"

He stopped for a second and continued. _"Guess she hates losing… women…"_ "I forgot what I was going to say."

She looked at him, and smiled. "Look Captain—Steve, you need to let lose, have fun… Wow, never thought I'd say that…" She continued to smile and walk until they reached the exit doors.

"How?"

"Figure it out. Get use to this new world you're in. Because there's no going back. Just give in to it," She said and walked out the door, leaving Steve behind to stand-alone. He stopped, thinking, and walk out following her.

* * *

Tony rested his arm out of his convertible, as he whipped through the highway. He looked out, into the city and the sky. He was driving, but he didn't know where, he usually did this when his life at the moment was... well, a bummer. He turned on the radio, and let the wind lash his hair around. He breathed in the fresh air.

He was the 'Great Tony Stark' nothing got to him. He knew exactly who he was, yet… He did not need to question his sexuality, he didn't need to question that he was attracted to women. Because, well, it is pretty darn obvious women were a big part of his life. So that little mishap yesterday, didn't need to affect him. However, it felt like something he never felt. Something inside of him felt real, and he was afraid of that.

A coward, that's what he was. He didn't turn up at the training because he didn't want to talk about it. His whole life he avoided emotional things that involved him. He just wanted to live, have fun. Be him. Which now he was straying from that. Now, he was just falling apart.

Steve walked along one of the sidewalks of the city. He looked at the tall building covered in advertisements. It felt unrealistic, no matter how many times he looked at where he was now. The world around him felt numb. He looked up again at the signs, and saw an advertisement of Stark productions. Tony showed up in big sign, him holding up his trademark signature, a peace sign. Steve stopped dead in his tracks. The crowds of people walking past him, whipping like blurs. Everything in him became nauseous.

He looked at the other man, feelings all coming back just when he calmed them down. He heart raced, and his breath became heavier with every heartbeat. He tuned out the different sounds of New York, only hearing his heart pound. He wished this would go away. Without thinking, he started running fast as he could. He maneuvered through the crowds, forgetting everything.

"_Why is it that I become like this, when I see him."_

He ran. That's all he could do. He didn't want to lose another person.

He lost count of how many minutes he ran, but when he stopped, it was late. He looked at where he ended up in, and it was familiar. And there in all its glory was Stark Tower, it lit up like a Christmas tree and stood tall above the neighboring buildings. He cursed as he looked at it. The last place he wanted to end up in. _"Why do I always end up here?" _He caught his breath and stepped closer to the building.

"I might as well confront him about what happened," Steve said, walking towards the building. Then as he walked up to the doors, he saw a car pull up to the curb. He looked to see Stark, himself, get out of it and hand the keys to some kid, to park it. He walked towards Steve, not looking at anything but the floor. He reached the door and looked up to make eye contact with the Captain.

"What are you doing here?" He said looking anywhere but him. Tony put his hands in his pockets and smiled, a fake one. He was going to avoid this.

"I think we kind of have to talk," Steve said, looking at the other seriously. He wasn't going to play around, like the other wanted to.

"Talk, what about?" Tony said, looking at the other with a smirk on his face. Yet, his eyes were afraid.

"Listen, I don't want to lose another friend, especially to something so stupid," Steve said, looking at him directly.

"What, we're still pals," Tony said, opening the door to his building.

Steve stopped the door from opening farther with his hand. "Are you running away?"

Tony's smirk increased. "Listen I had to many drinks and was out parting with super models all day, so I'm a bit exhausted," Tony lied.

Steve took his hand away and let the other man go. He watched Stark go into the building. Something hurt inside of his chest; it twisted painfully. His eyes strained as he watch the man disappear into an elevator in the building. Realizing, he let out a breath after holding it in.

'_I maybe a bit dumb and can't understand half of what the hell he's saying at times, but I think he just blew me off.'_

* * *

An exhale. Again, another. "Natasha's probably away on another mission and Hawkeye's probably in a nest somewhere. Banner is on vacation, no doubt hiding and relaxing, and Thor is where he's always at; in Asgard," Steve said. He sat back in the bed of his apartment. Clearly, he was bored out of his freak 'in mind.

All he kept in his apartment was a Radio and… well nothing really. He refused to bend to the futuristic ways of life here, in this time, so there was nothing really to occupy him. It had been a week after the Avengers took time off. Which that thought sounded crazy to Steve. 'The world's heroes taking a break.' No, just no… He was genetically enhanced for always being active and fighting—protecting the world.

He exhaled again, and quickly sat straight up, not being able to take it any longer. "What the heck am I going to do? There's still a couple more days left and I just can't rot in this apartment." He glanced at the door and looked away again. He then achingly got up and walked to it, pushing it open. He left it and made his way out of the hellhole he spent his hours in.

He walked out in the street, seeing the city as busy as ever. He dived right into it and began walking around. He looked at the different stores as he passed by them. "The fashion sure did change," he said stopping to look at one of the fashion displays. The plastic model was wearing some outrageous zebra print design and the clothes were skimpy little things. He stared at it for longer than he anticipated on.

As he was done looking at it, he turned to go but then saw a woman staring directly at him with a weird look on her face. It was none other than Pepper. "So taking an interest in the new fashion, huh?" She smirked brilliantly.

Steve stopped thinking for a second and felt embarrassed, "Oh no, I wasn't…no." He shook his head trying to convince her to stop thinking that he actually wanted to put that on his body.

"Oh?" She laughed and walked up closer to him. "I haven't seen you around lately, how've you been?"

"I'm doing fine," he said, jabbing his hands into his pockets.

"You haven't really been hanging out with Tony, I see. And here I was thinking the jerk actually was starting to make friends and finally getting it's 'we' instead of 'I'," She laughed again, nostalgically. "Truth be told I think he needed this, to be in the Avengers, I mean."

"Haha. Why, he needed to someone to make friends for him?"

"Yes well, he'll never make the effort," Pepper said. "For the past week he's been working none stop. I almost thought the world was going to simultaneously explode for a second," She joked, hinting at his usual behavior of goofing off.

"Explode?" Steve whispered, looking around panicked.

"It was a joke," Pepper said, shaking her head laughing at his odd response. "I meant he's been acting strangely."

Steve froze. The hands in his pockets grew into fists, digging his nails into his flesh. He hated himself. He took his eyes away from Pepper and stared off, at the ground. He thought of Stark in an instant. "O-oh, y-yeah?" He puffed out a sigh from his mouth and returned his view to Pepper once again.

"Yes, well it's not the first time though, so… Anyways, where were you headed? Are you just window shopping, getting used to the future yet?" Pepper asked.

"Nowhere really, I just wanted to get out of my apartment 's all."

"Do you want me to drive you somewhere, it seems like you didn't bring you're motorcycle…?"

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere," Steve said, shaking his head, not want to be a burden.

"Great, then could you accompany me back to Stark Tower?" Pepper said, holding up a couple brand name bags up from her hand. "You think a strong man like you can help carry these for me?"

He stared down at the many bags, surprised to where they had come from. "Oh yeah," he said being a gentleman and grabbing some from her.

"Great, thanks, let's go to my car then," Pepper smiled warmly and began to walk.

Steve followed her, gulping. 'Why the heck did I say yes?' He felt that everything in his body was being pulled down by gravity five times more than it usually did.

...

"You can set it down over there," Pepper said pointing to the couch in the room. Steve closed his eyes aggravated, getting closer the familiar thing.

He laid the bags down, resting them along the couch and looked back a Pepper. "So, I guess I'll be going, then," Steve said stepping to leave.

"But you just got here," Pepper said, "Can't you stay for a little while longer?"

"I should really get back," Steve, on his toes practically begging her to not say anything else and let him leave.

Nevertheless, she wouldn't have it, "Back? You said you weren't doing anything. I would have never burdened you."

Steve cursed under his breath. He really should have never said yes to go back here. "Okay," he said reluctantly with an exhausted sigh. He sat down on the couch and looked around.

"Great well I'll be back in a few minutes, I have to do some lady business, will you be fine staying here for a couple?"

"Umm, yeah," He said, lying with a smile.

Pepper smiled back and started making her way up the stairs, "Drinks are at the bar if you want," and then she left.

Steve just sat there, staring around the place. Besides, from the subtle changes, it was just like it was from the time he was here. He sat up resting his elbows on his knees and buried his hands in his face. It was the last place he wanted to be, and yet he somehow ended up here. 'Ironic.'

As he predicted he didn't see Tony after he walked away that day. He took it that Tony already knew what he was going to say, and he was just acting ahead of him. Like he always did, Stark always managed to outwit him even at his own game; Steve knew that very well. After all, he was a 'genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist.'

Steve rubbed his face and looked up the stairwell for Pepper once more. After seeing she wasn't coming back anytime soon, he got up. He began to walk to the elevator to the side of the room, and as he was about to leave the ground started shaking. The building's lights started flickering.

"Earthquake?" Steve looked around worried. And then he heard an explosion coming from beneath his feet. He jumped up and went fully into command mode, and quickly pushed the button of elevator repeatedly. Then the doors slid open and he plunged inside of it. All that was going through his head was to make sure people were safe.

He began to push a button at random. He stopped and took a step back from the elevator doors, "Wait, I don't know where I'm going." Then the doors slid open a random floor and he ran out. He saw a person walking nonchalantly about the hallway and ran up to him. "Hey, kid, where did that explosion come from?"

"Probably Mr. Stark's lab," He said calmly.

Steve gave him a weird look and left him. "Thanks," he said running back into the elevator. He remembered Tony showing him around the lab before and racked his brain for the floor number. Remembering, he pressed the button, heading towards that floor of the building. Once he got there, he ran inside, at full speed.

He meet a sight of half of the lab being torn apart, bits and pieces of metal everywhere. He searched frantically for a person or any sign of trouble, his breath shaky.

"Whoo! Alright, got it!" Said a voice from behind a table. The Captain inched forward to see who it was and found Tony popped up from underneath it. Steve then looked annoyed at the man and gave a pissed off, but a relieved, sigh.

Tony walked around the large table, and with whatever the hell he was holding in hand, came to a device on a different workbench. He smiled, bits of dirt and ash wiped on his forehead and sweat.

Steve cleared his throat and turned around to look at the room once more. Tony whipped his around to see who it was and his eyes widened in shock. He stared at the man for about a minute without changing expression, it even seemed like he stopped breathing. "Mr. Stark," the Captain said, bringing a fist to his mouth and coughed awkwardly into it.

"Captain," Tony said, in a monotone voice. He set down the gadget he was holding and walked towards the man. He was still shocked at the person who was in front of him.

"I… heard an explosion," Steve said stupidly, pointing around the room.

Tony just continued to look at him, disbelieving he was standing there in front of him. His brain then overflowed with questions and possible reasoning. "Were you in for a long time? I would have stopped by," He said moving forward hesitantly.

Steve's eyebrow furrowed and he gave an exhausted look on his face, "What, uh, no… I wasn't. I met Pepper on the street and helped her carry some bags back to here." He looked at Tony, seeing his eyes confused and petrified as his were.

"Oh, thanks then," Tony understood, and the room then turned to an awkward silence. He then turned away and went back to what he was doing beforehand, letting Steve just stand there in the room. "You want a drink?" He said his back turned to the Captain.

"No, I'm good," Steve said, wanting to leave. He looked at the other man whishing he'd turn around. "Tony—."

"So, I haven't seen you in a long time. How's the gang?" Tony interrupted him. He wanted and needed to get away from any sort of real conversation. He had finally, made a good relationship outside of Rhodey and Pepper's with the Avengers, he was going to make it stay like that.

"Well, their probably all over the world, or in Thor's case a different world," the Captain said, walking over to Tony, observing on what strange thing he was working on.

Tony forced a laugh and looked up at the man in front of him, "Point Break having fun with Loki?" He remained as casual as he could.

"Ha, yeah," Steve looked down questionably at the device Tony was working on. "So this is what caused that explosion?"

"In simple terms, yes. I'm working on a new project, this is just a prototype, actually," Tony said while tinkering with it using a multiple of tools. Steve just looked down at it with an odd look, but he pushed any questions about it to the side. He decided it wasn't worth the effort of asking and getting a response making him more confused. "This is going to make my name seem like the only name in clean energy," Tony said, forgetting the awkward situation going on and actually returning to his earlier excitement.

They stood there talking. Conversing like normal, like nothing ever happened. Even a couple chuckles here and there. Steve grinned, the first time he got off from the break the avengers took. He looked over at the other man, seeing him slid, drop, and zoom different hologram models. Then he noticed, that for a split-second he forgot the complex event that happened between them. A whole wave of ecstasy washed over him, for reasons he didn't known. He felt good again. Something in his chest pumped and tightened with joy. He looked away from Tony, confused.

"Alright, I think that completes it," Tony said clapping his hands and hopping over towards the lab doors.

Steve looked his way. "So, you're done?"

"Seems like it, let's head up stairs."

"Wait," Steve said, standing perfectly still where he stood. He needed to make sure of something, "Pals?"

Tony fully turned around and stared at the man. He was so caught up in his work, he forgot about the whole matter. He smiled, "Yeah, Cap." And turned his way to the doors and exited going up a flight of stairs. Steve followed behind, a whole weight seemed like it had been lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

Steve looked over at him again, for the fifth time in the past minute. He had been doing it a lot lately, stealing quick glances. Sometimes he did not even notice he was doing it himself. They were subtle, but meaningless. The only thought going through his head was the thin ice they were standing on. He focused his attention to Clint who was sitting next to him; in the meeting room where it was the first time, the Avengers assemble after their break. They were sharing a conversation; well it was more like Clint was talking to a wall the way Steve was acting.

And Clint realized he wasn't paying an ounce of attention. "…yeah, so what about your constipation and diarrhea," he said in a serious tone, raising an eyebrow, and trying not to burst out into laughter. The whole room then turned their attention from their individual conversations to him and their Captain. Everyone had a 'what-the-fuck' expression on their faces after comprehending what he just said. Steve just sat there staring at Clint, not getting anything and shaking his head confused.

"Steve, need to tell us something buddy?" Tony said, giving him a weird look. The rest of the Avengers looked at him weirdly.

Steve just sat there red as a tomato, embarrassed to no end. "I—Huh?" He glowered at Clint who was now laughing his brains out. He turned to feel about five different pairs of eyes staring at him, oddly, and became immensely flustered.

"Finally, I got your attention," Clint said, placing his hand on the other's shoulder in an apologetic way.

"I'm lost," Thor said, from his seat, just staring at Steve with a look of utter puzzlement.

"Clint," the Black widow chastised, "Don't do that to him."

"Ok, ok. Now that I have everyone's attention, why don't we go out somewhere after this training. We've always just left after training, never really having much bonding time, I think we should," Clint suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, I think that is a good idea," Tony said, standing up. "Party at my house, 'kay?"

"I suppose I could," Thor said getting up and walking to the door for training. The rest got up and followed.

Steve looked at Stark as they walked out the door. Tony patted him on the back, and went ahead to talk to Banner and Clint. Natasha walked up beside Steve. "Try to make the staring less noticeable," she mumbled and strutted on ahead with a smirk on her face.

Steve stopped dead in his tracks, he stiffened. He looked ahead at her, his mouth fully agape. 'What?'

…

"Hey pass me a beer, will ya?" Clint yelled over the blasting music and walked up to Steve who was sitting at the bar. Steve reached for one over the bar counter and handed a bottle him. "Thanks." He rested his arm against the bar next to captain, both looking at the rowdy party going on in Tony's living room. "Wild party isn't?"

"Hardly," the Captain said, almost scream at the top of his lungs. He covered his one ear that was sore from the loud boom of the beat, "Parties from this day and age are very loud… and naked." He watched two girls sashay in front of them, looking like they were only wearing a rubber band and two sugar packets.

"Yup, that's life for ya'," Clint said, holding up his beer. He was about as wasted as almost everybody in the room. Steve just shook his head annoyed and disapproving. "This is the life of the Avengers, buddy. Should get used to it, I know I am." With that, he walked over to another group of people. Steve watched as the drunk did silly hands moves showing off his archery skills.

_"The life of the Avengers… We're supposed to be fighting crime and keeping justice in the world. Not partying."_ Steve closed his eyes and breathed out, stressed. He looked around to see almost about every inch of the room covered in people. Heck there were even people onto top of people…wait. Steve looked to one corner and saw two people…let's just say doing something every unsanitary. His face was filled full of disgust, and quickly turn his head the other way, a blush forming across his face.

He got up and started making his way up the stairwell, trying to escape the loud booming of the music and the crowds of people. When he made it to the top, he met with more people, but it was less filled with people than downstairs. He walked in more and came across Banner.

"Are you sure you should be here?" Asked Steve concerned for his and other's safety. It was sweet really, how Steve was like the parent of the Avengers.

"Ha, I'm fine. Are you?" Banner asked obviously knowing the answer.

Steve just raised an eyebrow and shook his head laughing, "Well, you know." He patted him on the shoulder, lightly, and kept walking. He finally found a corner of the room where it was less crowded and took a seat in one of the chairs. He threw his head back and exhaled. _'Some party. Back then, it was great. People didn't behave like this, it was different, and not to mention the music was better.'_

"Mr. Captain America," Said a voice from in front of him. He looked to see a shy girl, in a decent dress, in front of him.

"Hello," he said with a slight wave of the hand and a forced smile. _"Well, at least this girl has clothes on."_

"May I have your autograph," She asked, holding a permanent marker and giving it to him.

He inwardly groaned. He remembered how before he fought of Hydra and Johann Schmidt, he was stuck in stupid tours and being just a sideshow, signing autographs. He hope to god the Avengers wouldn't be like that. He knew they wouldn't be like that. Besides, it rather felt good that people liked you that much to want one. "Umm, yeah, sure, why not?" He said opening the marker, "Where should I sign?" He looked to see any papers.

"Right here," She said, pointing to her collarbone area. She pushed her chest up to his face, causing him nowhere to look but her cleavage.

He sat there appalled. "Ma'am, I'm afraid I can't do that," he said sternly, and, hell of a lot, embarrassed. His cheeks burned of a blush. He tried not to look, and felt like he was going to melt in a puddle of mortification.

Tony sashayed into the room, with models on all sides of him, clinging on. The playboy walked towards the corner and looked at a girl and a man, the man obviously getting some. He laughed, _"Bet he's having a good time."_ He walked closer amused. When he got closer, he found that the man was none other than Steve. _"Steve?"_ Tony stopped dead in his tracks, the models on his shoulders looking at him questionably. Tony kept on staring.

He saw Steve flustered, shaking his head at the girl, but the girl was persistent. The girl then pouted and began talking to him. And then she reached down and kissed him. Tony's eyes smacked wide-open. It felt like someone threw a glass bottle at his head, and the broken shards slicing his neck.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Asked one of the models, looking up at him.

He stopped looking at the corner, his mind blank, "Huh? Oh nothing." Continued to look some more and watch as the girl still clung to him. A slight pain in his chest began to start, it making breathing a little tough. He kept glancing back there. Still, the women didn't give up. _"Looks like she is going to eat him. I never knew the goody-two-shoes Rogers had it in him. Well, he is a man."_ He stepped closer, breaking away from the models, and kept staring.

Steve sat there shocked as the women kept her lips at his mouth. This didn't feel right at all. He didn't want to push her away, that would be rude on his part. He sat there frozen, not knowing what to do. Then she broke away, or more like she was forced. Steve looked up to see Tony right next to her.

"Not to prey but I here there's a guy, that goes by the name of Thor, downstairs that totally wants to talk to you," He said, nodding his head with a fake smile. He pointed downstairs and the girl left, giving him an odd stare. He watched her leave and laughed, "Thor's got it in for him now."

"Ugh, thanks," Steve said, wiping his mouth.

"No need to thank me, just doing what anybody would do," Tony looked down at him, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Looked she was going to eat your face."

Steve stood up, "She wanted me to sign her chest," he laughed.

"Did you?" Tony laughed but his lungs felt like they were freezing slowly. He ignored it.

"No, and when I refused she," the Captain raised an eyebrow, hinting at what just happened.

"Looks like the ladies can't stay away from you tiger." Tony patted him on the shoulder, "Ah, a good man, if it were me…" He smirked, his playboy billionaire smirk.

"Yeah, I know very well what you would do," Steve said laughing. "I think I'm going to turn in for tonight," he said stepping away.

"What the party just started," Tony laughed, turning to watch him leave. "I could have one of the models occupy you or protect you, in your case." He wanted him to stay.

"Ha, yeah, I'm good. I'll see you later," Steve said walking away. He headed downstairs and over the elevator. On his way, he saw Thor having a beer-drinking contest with Clint, a big crowd swarming around them. Steve got into the elevator and started to head down; relieved he was finally out of there.

Tony stood there looking the way the Captain left. His started to shift worriedly, to his odd behavior back to what just happened. Why didn't he just let the Captain go ahead, it would've headed in a good direction for him. But why did he pull that girl away… he put his hand on his head, frustrated.

He stepped back perplexed, his brain racking for some kind of explanation. Maybe it was something he ate? Yeah… besides the poor guy is fierce in the field but defenseless against anything wearing a skirt. He needed help.

"Mr. Stark, who was that man?" He looked down to see a model leaning on him, also interested in Rogers.

"No one," with that he left and pushed her away. He raced down the stairs and to the elevator, his mind racing and not having control over his body.

"Mr. Stark—," Said a voice from behind, trying to talk to him. Tony ignored him and rushed in, the elevator doors closing behind him.

He paced as the shaft made its way down. His eyes shifted and his hand was covered his mouth nervously. Blood pumped in his veins and his judgment was clouded. The doors opened and he rushed out into the lobby. He rushed through it, to the outside and into the pitch black night. He looked around frantically looking for the Captain, his breath hoarse.

"Tony," said a voice from behind him. Steve walked up to him, with worried look on his face. Tony spun around to look at the man. "What are you doing outside, isn't your party still going?"

Tony stepped back, trying to take back his breathing to a calmer level. He looked at Rogers, confused more than he was his entire life. _"Why did I leave?"_ His appearance was wild, and he was rushing after someone as if he were about to die, without reason. He stepped back, the world spinning in front of his eyes. This was too out of his character. His heart hammered in his ears. "I just came out to—to, ah, tell you something," he lied, trying to search his already mangled brain for an explanation to his brash behavior.

"What?," Steve said, looking at the other. He stepped closer to Tony.

Tony looked at the other man and sighed, "I forgot."

"Well then, it must have been important considering you ran all the way out here to tell me," Steve said, and smiled. He walked on, giving the other man a friendly pat on the shoulder, and left. Tony stood there out in the night, looking around bewildered. He always had an answer to questions, but this time the answer was beyond science and logic.

* * *

This chapter was like 6,000 and something words...Dang. That's pretty long for me...

This was originally going to be two chapters. You probably could tell that, huh? Idk, I don't think this chapter is that good. After all i forced myself to sit down and write it (But hopefully when school ends and summer comes i could write more, if i'm still writing this of course.) Please excuse really bad jokes that i may have put in there... I can't help it sometimes... i'm not weird...?

**Author's note (?): **Basically, this story is going to be about how stubborn these two are figuring out their feelings... And a possible Mission with the avengers in future chapters? Gasp. No? Possibly? Perhaps... (lol) I don't know. **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
